


I Knew You

by capt_eli



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Lives, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo reflects on the concept of fate. Hux attempts to keep up appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You

Hux stares at the patch of light on the ceiling cast by the streetlamps outside. Kylo's head is heavy on his chest, but he doesn't mind. It's one of their rare quiet moments together and he's content to let it last, to run his fingers through Kylo's hair and just breathe.

"I knew you, before," Kylo mumbles. He doesn't move, and doesn't offer any more. Hux is too tired to bother frowning at the odd statement, but he presses for clarification, always curious about what's going on in Kylo's head.

"Before what?" he asks.

"Before I met you," Kylo says plainly, unaffected by the absurdity of it. "Before I was born. Before anything in my life ever existed." He turns his head, pressing his face to Hux's neck.

"How is that possible?" Hux mumbles.

"I don't know." Kylo's lips touch Hux's skin when he speaks, barely louder than a whisper. "But I feel it. I knew you a long, long time ago, somewhere far away. And in every life since. Each time I forget, and I have to find you and learn you all over again." Kylo's arms tighten around Hux's middle. "I don't mind it."

Hux stares at the light on the ceiling, touching Kylo's hair and feeling his breath on his skin. It's nonsensical. He and Kylo have only known each other for a year, perhaps a little more than that. Past lives and fated relationships. Nonsense. It's the overly romantic sentiments of a half-asleep man, nothing more. And yet there's something deep in Hux's bones that tells him otherwise. Kylo has never said that he loves Hux, yet he can hear it sometimes, like a memory with no time or place or context. He hears it now, Kylo's deep voice in his ear, _I love you, I love you._ But Kylo's mouth is still pressed to Hux's neck. He isn't speaking, not now.

"You feel it, too," Kylo says, beginning to press soft kisses to Hux's skin. "You know I'm right."

"I know you make no sense," Hux says. Kylo laughs quietly, as if to say _I don't believe you._ "Go to sleep."

"Thats why I'm not afraid to die." Kylo shifts against Hux, not letting go, just making himself more comfortable. "If we've come this far, then there's no way this time is our last. I'll see you again."

"I said go to sleep," Hux whispers. Kylo settles, head back on Hux's chest, and sighs through his nose.

"I'll see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was clear, but the canon events did happen, and were a past life of theirs, among many others.


End file.
